


Distracted Diaries

by RavenByNightfall



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Cheesy, Fluff, Gay Link, Gay Love, Haiku, Love Poem, M/M, Mention of Hate Crimes, Minor Spoilers, Mute Link, Selective, Slow Build, Survivor Guilt, Violence, and of course his reckless courage, blatant disregard for his own safety, endless tenacity, poor self-esteem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenByNightfall/pseuds/RavenByNightfall
Summary: What happens when the Champion of Hyrule wakes up with no memory of his life previous as to what he’s already seen. The Shrine of Resurrection. Well with the fleeting moments of spare time in his quest to save all of Hyrule; he writes. He writes in hopes he’ll never forget again.





	1. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> I don’t own Legend of Zelda or any of it’s characters….but I wish I did…. 
> 
> Rated Teen for violence.   
> Selective Mute Link? Endless tenacity, blatant disregard for his own safety, and of course his reckless courage. Angst and survivor’s guilt eventually. Perhaps progressing to a higher rating? Let’s just have fun with this you guys. 
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler Alert!!   
> This may contain spoilers for Breath Of The Wild. Such as but not limited to: Korok Locations, Shrine Locations, etc. However I promise I’ll try my hardest to keep the spoiling to an all time low. Restricting it to either vague or minimal spoils. No major ones. I promise. I hope.   
> Also, I should mention this is without a beta. Hehe.   
> If you really like it I’ll make more? Your author loves you.

Northwest of the fallen Castle, closest to Rayne Highlands, I dismounted Epona in the safety of the fields before the enemy’s camp. Nothing but mountains and grassland before me. I decided that perhaps a stealthy attack would be for the best. 

I recall passing through the horde of monsters earlier in hopes to find and activate one of the shrines. Although I did not dare to count them earlier. I knew that there were easily more than enough powerful enemies to end my life. 

Continuing up the hills, quite as could be, I spotted a lone column aging nearby. This would be the perfect spot to scout out the distasteful creatures below. No one had warned me however, that even in the Tabantha Frontier early evening could climb to the blistering heat. Underneath the sun as I ascended the length of the stone pillar, sweat lined my brow. 

Pulling myself up I found a curious rock, peered underneath, and sure enough a playful little Korok jumped out in hysterical laughter. I steeled myself and the mischievous little woodland creature rewarded me with a seed. I silently chuckled at the little one’s joy and his simple gift. A quick pat to the head for Korok and I was off, paraglider in hand. 

Three lizalfos at the ready in their bird’s nest awaiting to warn the three Moblins dancing around the fire. Within range I drew my bow and took aim at the scouts, lest they call over more monsters. 

No wait there were only two lizalfos, I thanked Hylia and praised the goddess as I released the first bomb arrow to my left, and then to my right. The Moblins snapped out of thier frolicing and scrambled for the weapons. Safely in the air I released a final bomb arrow into the pit of the explosive barrels. 

Once on my feet I wasted no time in attacking one of the dazed Moblins. I knew the Lizalfos were no longer a threat, however I needed to continue to dwindle the number of enemies pitted against me. 

Three good blows and the beast fell backwards to its death, the other two Moblins both whipped their swords at me. One successfully blocked and the other grazed my face, I winced and back-flipped from between them to even the odds. 

Forgetful that I still had my bomb arrows equipped I shot the one to my right and it stumbled back. I quickly switched back over to my normal quiver, grateful for the distance between myself and the monsters. 

Another arrow to the right ones eye and a steady onslaught of attacks as the next beast was bested. As he fell to his knees the remaining Moblin charged me, who -once more- successfully blocked the advancement. The massive creature raised his weapon without mercy and I quickly dodged. The Moblin grabbed for his fallen comrade’s shield and I let loose another arrow to the his head. 

The beast fell backwards, scrambling to regain himself, or perhaps some dignity. However it was futile, I rushed to finish the creature off. The prize in the chest now mine to claim, along with the soils of the battlefield. 

\---------------

Further along on the path, just south of Nero Hill, another encampment of monsters sleep peacefully in the rising moon. All of them seemingly tucked around the ruins snoring loudly to themselves. The wind howled to the west as I shimmied up the corner of the ruins and counted the enemies. 

One white Moblin, a lizalfos, and five Bokoblins: two browns, two blues, and a white one. I’m not really sure why the monsters were always stronger when they were white. However it made them the first target. Perhaps this called for a ground sneak attack, or maybe I should have just gone with the first plan. 

The sneak-strike hardly did enough damage to make the largest Moblin flinch. Although this fact was lost on me as the lizalfos spun on his heels readying itself to strike and I thwarted the assault with a tasteful parry. Then I advanced on the reptile delivering three blows in a quick succession and the lizalfos crumpled to the ground. 

With the Moblin now recovered charged for me and I released a barrage of attacks as the following monsters fell in their ranks after me. Once the Moblin fell the following movements was just a flurry of attacks. Most of my blows hitting more than one enemy, my shield blocking all of the offending raid of blunt weapons. 

At the end the battlefield was just littered with spoils galore. As for myself? I was left relatively unscathed, which is not surprising. Although I have forgotten much of my past, I feel as if my sword -no matter the blade- calls to me. My skill is second nature, much like breathing, and with this power I must do what I can to save Hyrule. 

\---------------

Sleep. Sleep is not a thing I find myself doing a lot of, and when I do, it’s even more rarely that my head rests on an actual pillow. Infact I find myself, once more, without the warmth of a bed. In the wee hours of the morning, mounted on my beautiful steed, off to my destination. 

Although I have tore through two enemy camps and rightfully deserve to at least rest. I find myself still moving along almost robotically. After all I’m already so close. Might as well continue on. 

Rocks, mountains, wolves, Keese, all in their natural environment. All of which also look to me and see me as a late night -er early morning? Snack. However I ignore their very presence, and move along the trail all the same. 

That Guardian Skywatcher still hovers in the cannon between Piper Ridge and the Ancient Columns. The exhaustion I blatantly ignored earlier ebbs into existence. How long has it been since I’ve last laid my head down and truly rested my body. Rito Village? Perhaps running through the valley this once wouldn’t hurt. 

I shudder as I recall _just_ how close of a call Epona and I find ourselves in each time one of those Guardians make an appearance. No matter how prepared, no matter how fast she is, no matter any of the circumstances to be honest. I will never be able to forget the sound of those ancient technologic beasts honing in on their target, me. 

Crossing the Great Bridge in Tabantha I recognize a familiar structure. The stable. Thank Hylia. Weary of the holes, I steer Epona over to the resting spot. The sun now slowly rising in the sky, just enough to distract me from anything other than what awaits me in the stable. 

Two handfuls of apples, because I’m not the only one on this adventure here. The only thing Epona loves more than apples are carrots, however I’m sadly fresh out. Glancing at my map I remember my true destination, and how much further it really is. Korok Forest. 

Word has it that there is a shrine just north of the forest. Frankly I’m not even sure how trustworthy this gossip is, but it’s worth looking into. However, maybe I should sleep first. 

Forty rupees is hardly breaking the bank in exchange to actually sleep well, and with the promise that the Innkeeper will leave me be until at least noon, seeing as it’s already morning. I can sleep and replenish my energy for the journey ahead.


	2. Damage Goods

Sometimes, only on the days I'm really feeling bad, I wonder to myself what's wrong with me. How could I forget an entire lifetime of memories? Of family, friends, everybody. Just forget everything like it never mattered? 

The things I do recall still seem unfamiliar, as if watching it from someone else's perception. To make things even more confusing the vividly remembered images the come to me in my sleep are from past lives. How do I know? Simply because the lands in these dreams are much younger than the one I currently walk on. The images produced are simply so vivid that it calls to me, stronger than the memories of this lifetime. 

Another thing I have to reflect on, not very often lest I overwhelmingly frustrate myself to a point that is embarrassingly unnecessary. This issue…. I know not what to do, nor how to feel about it. I genuinely cannot even consider it a true “issue” per-say, however for lack of better explication I shall continue to refer to it as such. 

I feel as if so much in this land holds beauty. Beautiful trees, flowers, hills, waters, animals, towns and even beautiful women. However each of these beauties hold almost equal value. Sure some scenery is more breath taking than others, but the all just fall on the same platonic level of aesthetic value. Women included. 

Gerudo Women, for example, have that flawless almond complexion. They're tall, all limbs and torso, in an eye catching kind of way. Lean and muscular, which is fitting of their warrior-like nature. However that's just it, a simple admiration for their proportionate build. The same goes with most women that I have met. 

The closest I could compare it to is: viewing a gorgeously illustrated painting. You appreciate it for its features, but are not physically attached to it. Like one should be to, let's say, their significant other. Or rather the opposite gender…..

There was this girl that I met, what was her name? Oh yes, Sagessa at the Dueling Peak Stable. She talked about how romantic the scenery was, and my heart fluttered at the thought at taking someone special here. Not her of course. Just…. Someone. 

Then there was Mimos, on the peak of Ebon Mountain, just waiting to meet his special someone. I thought to myself, when will I meet that special someone? Rumor had it that there was a similar mountain with the ability for one to find their true love. 

Tuft Mountain, that's where I met Wabbin, who was so afraid -perhaps shy is the word I'm looking for- to approach the young girl across the small lake, Perda. My heart went out to him, I had to intervene.

Once the exchange was finally made they fell head-over-heels for one another. My heart soared, I decided -in that very moment- that's what _I_ wanted. Perda wished that I could one day find my true love as well. I made the same wish. 

\---------------

I had another dream, one of those from my past lives. It seems as if, ever since my mind has been on love, I cannot stop thinking about it. Not even in my dreams. I can recall it as if it was just happening in this very moment. 

I was in an open field, one no longer familiar to this land, a much different form of Hyrule. Perhaps back when she was younger. I was standing clad in green, and there was this warmth in my chest, I recognized it as love. 

Love emitting off of the only other person in the field, a woman. Very tall, and slender. Her hair a radiant orange, and her complexion another-worldly-blue. But Goddesses she was beautiful, stunning, just breathtakingly perfect. A single tear rolled down my face as I had to say goodbye. 

I woke up with that very same tear. What we shared, in my past life, _that_ was love. True, unconditional, unrefined love. More precious than any stone. I felt her love, even now as I recall it, and now I know I'm not broken. I _can_ feel love. I just have not found the right person yet. 

\---------------

Goddess Hylia  
Please be still my fervent heart  
Please let it be true

Warmth deep in my chest  
Like the wings of a Rito  
It spreads throughout me

Oh my heart stutters  
Please make this come to an end  
My trembling fingers 

Those treacherous knees  
You see how you affect me  
Words don't fail me now

I think I've found you  
Already you claim my heart  
Oh please be gentle 

To myself I think  
How could I ever tell you  
Will you feel the same

For you I've fallen  
Take my heart, my whole life too  
So glad I've found you

Fervent heart be still  
For you, my Prince, I will wait  
Until then my love

\---------------

As embarrassing as it is to admit this…. I literally could not sleep until I wrote that last night. It was if something took over my very being, controlled my inspiration. However I don't mind, I would not ever want to forget Prince Sidon. He is so much more than just my muse. 

There are a handful of people who remember me, and a crowd-full who know of me, or my legacy. As if I already died, and that leaves a heartache that I cannot describe. However when _he_ remembers me, it's a genuine fondness. As if I am a friend who just went on a short vacation, and is being welcomed back. It takes my breath away. 

Then, when Muzu wanted nothing to do with me, the Prince stood up for me. Against his elder, for someone he hardly knew. It made me feel like I could fly. Yet, I fell for him long before these events. 

Call it divine intervention if you want, but it was love at first sight. Yes from the moment he somersaulted into my line of view, to the moment that he introduced himself with that gleaming smile. My heart stopped, and then reset, for him. My heart belongs to Sidon.

How would I ever tell him? I needed some advice. Someone to turn to. Anybody to trust. So after the defeat of Divine Beast Vah Ruta I traveled home, Hateno. First things first, some real sleep. 

Sayge is perhaps one of the strangest people I have ever met, aside from Kilton, but that's a story for another time. What sets him apart from the rest of the crowd makes him less likely to judge. Being older gives him wisdom so I thought who better than him. I recall the conversation going like this.

“Ah young Link, it has been quite some time since I last seen you. Here to dye another outfit?” His voice was filled with curious amusement. I shook my head, then ducked with an embarrassed, light blush. The man chuckled knowingly. 

“Ah. Met someone have we?” I felt my face grow hotter as the blush deepened. This time Sayge’s chortle reverberated from deep in his chest. It was a joyous sound so into it I found myself smiling as I jerked my head quickly in conformation of his guess. 

“You want to express your feelings for them?” He gathered, I assume, by the look on my face. “However you're not sure how?” Sayge finished slowly as he completed the mental puzzle. I nodded a little harder this time, my cheeks hurt, I guess I still had not stopped smiling. 

“A simple gift, and the truth is how you win anyone's heart over. If they feel the same. If not…. Well then unfortunately you must move on.” My heart was torn on whether or not to allow myself to get my hopes up. “There is only one way to find out if they feel the same.” Sayge continued attempting to build my confidence. 

“Now then. Who is the lucky girl?” I furrowed my brow shaking my head and the shopkeeper seemed confused. “Is it a secret?” He tried and my face crumpled up in more in confusion and shook my head once more. Sayge looked wholeheartedly lost. 

“Boy.” I hardly managed to croak out clutching my throat in pain. 

“Boy? A lucky boy. Oh…. Oh, Link. A boy?” Sayge carded through his emotions as realization hit him, it went from tender affection to mortal terror. As if for one moment he forgot something important, and the moment it dawned on him everything crashed. 

“Link.” The man whispered his eyes skeptically assessing the area, shifting quickly back and forth. Then he pulled the boy in for privacy and sat down with him, so they were eye to eye. 

“You can't- What I mean to say is. This is not yet a world where someone can love the same gender.” Sayge’s grave words tumbled down on my like unforgiving boulders. It felt as I fell short of one too many stairs, and plummeted down said proverbial stairs. 

“Trust me Link. I've tried. It wasn't fun, nor easy. It went beyond the ridicule of hurtful words. It delved into…. Well things like this.” Sayge explain trying to comfort me and lifted his shirt to show off a nasty scar. The old wound looked as if it could have been fatal. 

“Before anyone else could further hurt me or my beloved, I ended it. Our relationship that is. I was lucky to have a friend like Senna. We quickly married, and everything returned to normal. As if the whole ‘blasphemous rebellion’ never happened.” That feeling of falling still had not stopped my mind reeled on the many questions I had, but they all fell short. 

“Hey honey. Is this that young Link boy you talk so often about?” Senna, Sayge’s wife, the one I never knew he had walked in the shop. Admittingly I was still new to town, so I met new people everyday. However to go this long without knowing that Sayge was married was a culture shock. 

“Oh yes. This is him, we were just discussing some color ideas for one of his many armors.” The man rose to his feet, walked in flawless stride over to his wife, and pecked her chastely on the lips. 

The conversation came to such an abrupt halt that I began to wonder if I ever had one with him to begin with. Sayge chatted idly with his beloved, as if it ‘never happened’. Robotically I wobbled to my feet and was vaguely aware of my slow retreating footsteps. 

I'm not sure how or when I returned to my bed, but I had. I will not accept that my love for Sidon is wrong, although I figure perhaps I should wait to tell him. Yes, at least until this whole mess with Calamity Ganon is through with.


	3. Slippery Slope

I recall the first time I ever attempted to climb the mountain side whilst in the torrential downpour of Vah Ruta’s wrath. All in vain I promise you, and for what? Admittingly to make my journey easier, even if it was only by a miniscule amount.

In reality, if I had been able to, I could have climbed to the top of that hill near Oren Bridge and paraglided down _right_ into Zora’s Domain. Yes lazy I know, but the hardships I had just gone through. Shrines, no sleep, hardly any food. My body ached and groaned in protest, and I just wanted to refresh my tired bones. Alas it was not meant to be, for the test of strength and endurance on the road along the Zora river leading to the domain, was one that you could not surpass. Unsurprisingly. 

After Sidon had invited me to the domain I began my trek. Water continuously, and unforgivingly fell from the sky. My gaze settled on the face of the chosen mountain, between the Zodobon Highlands and Oren Bridge, and I hopped up to first of the crevices. I looked up, chose my footing carefully, and inclined at a snail's pace. Rain pelted down on my face as I peered up to my next spot, then two more steps and I wiped my face off with the sleeve of my tunic. Another step, and then- I slid. Dirt biting into the underneath of my dulled fingernails, knees scraped down along with my feet. 

The story of my life in an analogy. Three steps forward two steps back. Longing so desperately for the goal. This hypothetical path unpaved, unruly, and unkempt. So my goal was out of sight, and the terrain hard to travel. Then there are days like today, the ones I feel like I'm in a constant decline, where I really struggle. On these days I feel as if the path I'm on is riddled with razor sharp thorns, and I'm barefoot, making my trek in the pitch black. Only this time…. It's pouring down rain.

I managed to climb up five steps, only to slide down four, but now I was determined. I'm not even sure why I didn't stop after the second slide down, but I didn't. 

My determination will sometimes get the best of me in the worst ways. My subconscious knew that I was wasting more energy rather than making progress. I continued anyways. Ignoring any other sensible advice. 

I also couldn't tell you how many more times I failed before I fell to the very bottom. Exhausted beyond cognitive thought, body spent like a well worn tool. I collapsed, to my knees, and then passed out. 

I slept extremely well, considering it was raining and I was on the cold, hard, wet ground. With you know- an abundance of monsters at every and any given corner. How could I have been so reckless? So determined that I unnecessarily risked my life? It was as if I was in a trance. Like nothing else mattered but climbing the face of the cliff. How I survived the night was nothing short of a miracle. 

So I backtracked, unfortunately, all the way to Foothill Stable, the closest stable. I rested in a real bed, that was long overdue trust me. Hunted and gathered a surplus of supplies, filling my pack with both cooked and uncooked food, for all occasions. Then, yes for the first time since my awakening at the Shrine of Resurrection. I slept once more, on another actual bed no less, because I realized just how badly every part of me needed it. Then I set out a new man, bound, determined and well rested along with well supplied. 

 

\---------------

 

Snow has to be the most magical, mystical gift from Hylia herself. It falls softly, slowly, tinkling soundless crystallized water droplets. They remind me of miniature, ivory fairies drifting weightless, and carefree, gathering happily on the ground below. The subdued noise of ice crunching beneath the weight of my heels as I travel through both fresh and settled snow, the frigid wind as it nips at my nose, and howls through the trees, it’s all so perfect. 

Someone once told me each snowflake is different than the last. Each one, crafted and handmade separately from the other, every single one has it’s own story. To know that the very same uniqueness covers the frosty hills and melts on my warm skin is mesmerizing.

One time on my trek through the winter wonderland that is the Hebra Mountains, a lizalfos vaulted from a snowdrift in an attempt to surprise me. I easily dodged his overshot attack with a simple roll, my knuckles clenched into a fist, the excess snow crumpled into a small ball. I beamed with a playful smile adding to the ball of snow in my clutches and hurled the makeshift ammo into the enemy’s eyes. Which stunned it, forcing it to stumble and fall on its back. I fell on my rear in a hysterical fit of laughter, and without having to worry about anyone hearing me do so, I don't even think of stifling the chortle. It's an ugly scratchy noise, like rough sandpaper against some unpleasant surface, quite similar to a smokey cough. 

The lizalfos staggered back to its feet, and I wiped my face of joyful tears, I had to save myself from tossing another snowball at the brute. Instead I opted for a heavy-duty blow to the head with one of my more primitive, blunt weapons. Effectively knocking my weak opponent unconscious, leaving its chest open for attack. Which, admittingly, I took advantage of. 

Killing the monster left a hollow feeling, it makes me ache for some real company. A living person to snowball fight with. Maybe go shield-sledding, make an igloo. Or settle down in front of a fireplace as the remaining snow melts off, with a cup of hot chocolate to warm our insides.

I want to forget this whole Calamity Ganon thing, and saving all of Hyrule -as selfish as that is- and just live. Enjoy life, play, laugh, sleep, love; without interruption. Although at this point it doesn’t even seem feasible, there are so many steps, trials, shrines. Perhaps one day I may be able to do the normal things that everyone else seems to take advantage of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys, but I have a little gift for you. Other than updating the first two chapters, getting rid of the semicolons, fixing some of the bugs. I also give you not one, but two more entries!! And I'm working on more so. Stay with me here. Enjoy~


	4. Hylian Homeowner

Hateno is a quaint, appealing, occupied spacious town. Yes it was certain that it had many attractive features, but it also had its setbacks like: how intrusive the residents there seemed to be, being occupied like it was meant an abundance of people; so it had that city feel like the Gerudo Village. All in all I would have preferred a home elsewhere alas Hateno had the only home to offer, so I settled for that.

At first I had been ecstatic and relieved when Bolson finally handed me the keys to my new home. Well earned, mind you, after three thousand rupees and thirty bundles of wood. I opened the door, an extra hundred rupees, to see my new home. Then closed it behind me and noise it made echoed through the house, something was missing. Well, really, the house was vacant of everything including a bed. It was just as empty and hollow as I felt. 

Despite what men, let alone hero’s, are supposed to do I fell to my knees and wailed without reservation. I curled within myself trying to find solace of any kind, tried to forget the emptiness that was my life. All the killing, all the death, all the lost memories just any of it. First and foremost to forget just how desolate I was, just like my new home.

Lost in time and heartache I didn't realize that I had been sobbing so loudly that, I guess, I caught the attention of someone close by. Soon enough the eavesdropper -for lack of a better word- knocked on the door. 

“Okey-dooo Sir. Are you okay?” A familiar voice, Bolson, asked. I didn't respond, I didn't want to even if I could, I tried to stifle my cries however Bolson must have seen -er heard past my pathetic ruse. “The door is unlocked.” He stated with a jiggle of the handle. “I'm coming in now.” He continued on cautiously as he opened the door. I was so frozen in place by shame and misery that I just allowed him in. I couldn't even control myself, nor my emotions, anymore than I could control the breakage of a large dam.

“Sir, could you tell me what has caused you such distress?” He asked seemingly unsure of what to do or say for that matter. Not that I made it any easier, unable to respond or express myself any more than a shake of my head. “What's your name boy?” I unfurled myself and looked the man in his green-gray eyes and drew my sword of legend from her scabbard. 

“Champion Link?” I flinched and tore my eyes from his, “Link.” Bolson called to me in a softer voice, one of understanding and realization. “May I touch you?” He asked as I holstered my weapon, and the sincerity in his voice was so profound that for a moment was not sure how to respond. He waited patiently for me to finally nod in agreement to the physical contact. The older male took me in his arms without hesitation, at first I was a little surprised by the gesture, then I finally relaxed enough to continue to cry.

We stayed like that for…. I couldn't tell you how long, but with each passing minute I felt more pathetic and disgusted with myself. Once my sobs subsided I gently pushed the older male away. “Now let's try this again. What has you so upset?” I shook my head and moved to my pack, retrieving extra paper and quill. 

‘ _I'm sorry if I've troubled you Bolson. You can leave now if you'd like._ ’ I scribbled down quickly and he shook his head, seemingly still confused. “I'm not leaving until you have kicked me out of your house or I see a smile on that face of yours. My gaze fell downcast unable to fill either of his requests. “That's what I thought.” Bolson reported with his more cocky attitude.

‘ _My house is so barren._ ’ The rest of the words fell short, to write it would only further solidify my desperation, so I stopped. I met his eyes and pointed to myself weakly.

“Like you?” Bolson finished clearly confused, then shook his head in disagreement. “No Link. You are not empty, and you are so much more than Hyrule’s Champion. I can tell that by just looking at you. Unfortunately I don't know you enough to tell you more about your true self. You have to find that out from the one you care for in order to discover that.” I blushed feverently and looked away, feeling the heat crawl up my neck, and to my cheeks.

“Oh you thought I couldn't tell that there is a special certain someone occupying your thoughts?” The blush had now crawled up to the tips of my ears, and Bolson chuckled wholeheartedly. “Who is it?” From spicy pepper red to ice chu white, I paled quite visibly and shook my head at a dizzying speed. 

“Ah forbidden love.” I gawked at his guess, which now that I think about it, that gave me away. “My dear boy, no love is forbidden. Unless she's married?” I slowly shook my head. “Way older?” Another shake. “Way younger?” A disturbed expression passed my face with the shake of my head. “Imaginary?” At that I stifled a laugh and Bolson smiled right along with me.

“Then what are you afraid of Link?” I glumly looked away and the older male pushed the quill and paper back towards me. ‘ _It's not allowed. I can't love_ ’ I stopped myself I was literally inches away from writing-

“Him?” Bolson asked hardly above a whisper finishing my thought, and I flinched away. Afraid of the cruelty that Sayge insured would happen if people found out. My skin prickled and heated, my vision began to flood, and my breath became ragged. “Link. There is no shame in loving another man.” He green-gray eyes tried to meet my blue ones, but I couldn't focus, couldn't breath. 

“Link? Link deep breaths please.” I tried to listen to the pace of his breaths, when had he become so close again? “It's alright.” A shudder ran down my body as I began to calm myself. “I uh…. that is to say. I'm gay as well.” My brows furrowed and I tilted my head in disbelief, my mouth agape. 

“And here I thought I was obvious.” Bolson vaguely gestured towards his apparel, leaving me even further in the dark. “Thank you Link. Perhaps I don't stick out like a sore thumb after all.”

“Huh?” I breathed out soundlessly so very confused, and he just laughed with a shake of his head and mumbled a small “never mind” under his breath. 

“It's not easy, and there can be quite some ridicule, but there are more out there like us then you realise. I'd bet my wallet on the fact that once you defeat Calamity Ganon that anyone in their right mind would want you.” His voice was so steady, certain that his own words were a sure fired premonition. 

‘ _How do I know for sure if he's gay?_ ’ I asked with a quick scribble still thinking to myself that I didn't want to wait until the possible defeat of Calamity Ganon. 

“You won't know. Not unless you try. I live my life assuming that everyone is either gay, or curious. Otherwise I would have never found the relationships that I did. Also you don't have to wait until you defeat Calamity Ganon, flirt with him now. Plant those seeds of ‘What if’ and ‘Just maybe’ in his brain now, so when you do express your feelings for him he's not completely thrown off.” I nodded my head in understanding, hyper aware of his advice, soaking it in like a dried out sponge. 

“However my word of advice is to wait to tell him how you feel until Calamity Ganon’s defeat. Only because when you two are exposed as a couple nobody is going to mess with the ‘Champion of Hyrule, the slayer of Calamity Ganon himself.’ and you'll be an inspiration for everyone who is like us.” I allowed the words to settle, and realized just how right he was. Although Sidon might not need the gift of Calamity Ganon’s defeat, the world did, and the people like Bolson and I deserved this chance. 

Suddenly I no longer wanted to save Hyrule just because that was my ‘destiny’, no. I found a new purpose with the same goal: Defeat Calamity Ganon for the sake of equality. So everyone could love who they wanted, myself included. Yes, after all love is love,even if it's in the shape of a certain Zora that, yes, shares the same gender as me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish there was a way to use different font so I could change Link's hand writing. I opted for italics because, I just wanted _something_ different. 
> 
> I imagine Link's handwriting is chicken scratch, just my head cannon.  
> :)


	5. Nosy Neighbors

Nosy Neighbors

 

It's only been a week that I've been in Hateno, doing odd jobs to earn enough to fully furnish my new home. Bolson thankfully lowered his price to one hundred rupees per decoration, much more reasonable and easier to achieve. Admittedly the first thing I purchased, after the front door, was a bed. I've never slept so good in my life. Sure there are many more comfortable, luxurious beds out there. None, however, are my own. There is something special about being able to call it my own.

Weapon mounts, bow mounts, shield mounts, lighting, a sign with my name on it, a flower bed, trees; all in all about an extra fourteen hundred rupees for house upgrades. Bolson was be so pleased that he added in a bunch of interior decorating and furniture for free. Once it was completely finished I had never more at home, sure it wasn't as remote as the forest in the Faron province, but maybe I could get used to all the residents.

Teebo, the annoying little brat that wanted me to talk to that demonic looking Goddesses statue -which I completely avoided- knocked on the door. I had been cleaning the house so when I answered I had been in only my Gerudo Sirwal, hair thrown up in a messy bun.

“Uh…. Hey mister. I see you're new to town. Why does Bolson spend so much time over here?” The boy had one of those nasally, high pitched voices that feels like it's scratching on the inside of your ears, and his questions we rapidly fired. I just kind of stared at him, unsure of how to really react. 

“In town they say that you're different because you don't talk. Is that true?” I just made a face at him, somewhere between annoyance and exasperation. I didn't dare to give into the gossip in town, specially not the kind that was about me. “They say Bolson is different too. That there is something wrong with him. Is there something wrong with you too? Is your voice broken? Are you broken?” At that point I wasn't sure if it was the protectiveness that I felt over my new friend Bolson, the way he insulted me, how annoying him and his voice was, the fact this boy was so crass with his accusations and questions, or a little bit of everything. However he pushed me to my limit and at that moment I found myself at wits end.

“Out!” I shouted with all my strength, my voice trill, startling the child so much that he took enough of a step back for me to slam the door closed in his face. Once the door was closed, and everything was quiet long enough for my adrenaline to begin to fade, my breathing evened. I slumped against the door and clutched my throat, it had definitely seen better days, I downed a fairy tonic to numb the pain. 

I felt my energy waning and had to decide whether I should waste more time here and take a nap, or to get a move on after a week of being in Hateno and finish cleaning. Regrettably I chose the more responsible option: finish cleaning, and move along. There wasn't really much more left to do seeing as the house was still newly refurbished, I simply wanted the satisfaction that my home would be squeaky clean when I returned. I had just finished when there was another knock on the door. 

“Okey-dooo Link.” That was unmistakably Bolson, wiping my brow of sweat I opened the door with a welcome smile. I watched as his eyes leisurely outlined my body, and raised his eyebrow with a small smirk.

“Whoa my! Aren't you perky? Well then….” I blushed lightly, I know that he was mostly playfully teasing me, even though he genuinely did seemed distracted by my lack of a shirt. I peered over his shoulder and seen a small group of people waiting by the bridge, among those villagers was of course Teebo.

“Yes about them. Apparently you slammed the door closed in Teebo’s face?” He started with an inquisitive tone. I pressed my lips together in a thin line aggravated, and nodded to the accusation. Bolson seemed a little more than shocked by the conformation and left to fetch my quill and paper. 

‘ _That ill mannered brat needs to learn how to mind his own_.’ Bolson stifled a chortle and tucked his head into his arm trying to regain his composure. ‘ _He needs to learn not to listen to the gossip that the adults here can't seem to have enough of._ ’ At that the older male turned and shouted to the group of vultures.

“You here that? That boy, Teebo, needs to learn some manners. Too bad we don't know anyone in that group with some.” Everyone in the group looked absolutely flabbergasted, it took all my willpower not to cave into the desire to laugh. 

“That's it? You're not going to _do_ anything?” One of the women nearly shrieked appalled by the very idea of the “injustice” that Teebo had to deal with.

“First of all, I'm not Link's guardian, nor is he a child. Second, Link can choose whom he wishes to be at his residence it's not as if he injured Teebo. And thirdly, what is it exactly that you expect _me_ to do to the champion of Hyrule, which we all depend on to defeat Calamity Ganon?” Bolson finished clearly and the group slowly dispersed with unsatisfied mumbles realizing that the man was right. 

“Link. I'm sorry that I involved myself. I just didn't want you to have to deal with that angry mob on your own.” He explained with an uncertain frown, and I shrugged it off nonchalantly, stepping outside t0 cook two meals. Once I was finished I invited Bolson inside for dinner.

“Thanks again Link. This is absolutely delicious.” He said taking another forkful. “Good looks and he cooks.” Bolson complemented voice jovial, my meal long gone I just smiled at him still haunted by the words of that boy. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” The older male asked with a soft expression, I already had the quill and paper ready. ‘ _He said that we are different, that there is something wrong with us. Asked if I was broken. I kind of lost my temper._ ’ Bolson took a moment to contemplate what he should say, and then sighed with a small smile. 

“Well Link we are different, not a single person is like the other. The same Goddesses that made the snowflakes crafted us.” I smiled, the most genuine one I have in a while. “As for being ‘broken’, you are definitely far from it, but remember: no one is perfect. And if speech isn't your gift, so what?” Never in my life, that I remembered, had someone's advice touched me so. A weight lifted from my shoulders, and I think he knew that because his fond smile spoke volumes.


	6. Reckless Courage

Reckless Courage 

 

Reckless - without thinking about the consequences of an action

Courage - the ability to do something that frightens one. Strength in the face of pain or grief.

Reckless courage seems to be the very core of my person, I find myself making impulsive decisions sometimes for the better, and just as often for the worse. Alright, I'll be honest. The poor decisions, like coming to a battle poorly prepared, outweigh the good ones. However when I make the right decision, it makes up for all the wrong. At least in my eyes. 

After dinner with Bolson I decided to rest one more night and set out first thing in the morning. My stay in Hateno made me feel almost normal, sure there were a few bumps and bruises along the way but all in all I still got to come _home_ to _my_ bed. A whole consecutive week of sleep, and food. My body had never felt better in my life, almost relaxed. 

However that week also gave me some time to reflect on myself, my life. Bolson helped me further confirm that I should wait to reveal my feelings to Sidon until Ganon was defeated. After all who could ‘resist a Hero’? Although I have a feeling Sidon doesn't need the knowledge of Calamity Ganon’s defeat as a reason to be with me. He's rather humble. Yet I needed it, I needed to prove it to myself, if I could destroy the great Calamity then there was nothing more to fear. It would also simultaneously open the minds of people everywhere to the broad spectrum of what Bolson called ‘sexual orientation’.

The older male also gave me the confidence I needed to consider the possibility of flirting with the handsome Prince. Which was probably how I ended up finding myself procrastinating from my original task, Vah Naboris, and taking a trip to Zora’s Domain. On horseback the journey was long enough to build up the courage necessary to see Sidon. 

Unfortunately by the time I reached the Domain nightfall had come and covered the earth. Yet, the Domain looks it's best in the dead of night, at least in my opinion. 

 

With Epona left behind at the Inogo Bridge and the major part of my trek along the winding path to the Domain over with, I looked upon the Great Zora Bridge, it's now that I realize just how big it is. 

The beautifully sculpted arches that tower overhead the long stone walkway, each pillar holds a blue, luminous glow. They light the entire path that leads to the first set of stairs. Rivan and Dunma ever at the ready guarding the entrance, the closer you walk to the center the more clearly you can make out Mipha’s hand carved statue. The details of her features perfect right down to her jewelry. Sidon standing peacefully by her, eyes closed. His skin glittered in the moonlight, water droplets rolled down the toned muscles of his chest and abdomen, past the gills over his ribs. 

He was so…. So gorgeous. Yes, just perfect. The best part? Prince Sidon was a beautiful person on the inside too. The Zora took a steady breath, eyes still closed and spoke so softly.

 

“Mipha... Dear sister... Are you still trapped inside the Divine Beast?” I took another look at the Prince’s facial features and I could see so much. Worry, grief, love.

 

“Are you supporting Link in his fight?” He asked this with the smallest hint of a smile, then his expression fell again. “Is there really nothing more I can do?”

“I wish you were here to guide me... I miss you terribly.” A sob caught in my throat, my eyes watering, I felt his grief. Even if for only that moment. 

“Link! You...heard all that, eh?   
I'm afraid you caught me in a moment of vulnerability.” I hadn't even realized that the Prince stopped his heart-felt prayer until his gaze met my watery one.

“Ah, Link... I am sorry you had to see me in such a moment of weakness.” There was so much I wanted to say, but how could I? Even if I could talk there are not words that could sum up what needed to be said. However there was an action, and I followed my heart. 

My arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Still clad in only my Gerudo Sirwal, my bare chest pressed against his stomach. Arms falling right under the last of his gills, head flush against his chest. I could hear his heart beating, it was the most magical sound. It was surprisingly a normal heart rate, in fact it almost matched my own. Sidon finally relaxed, and wrapped his arms around me. Now our hearts beat in time with one another, both speeding up. Then he did the most unexpected thing, leaned down to tuck my head into his neck. 

"Have I mentioned how incredible you are? And how thankful I am?” His voice trembles as he thanks me. I've heard this once before, but somehow this seems more genuine. 

“Because you are. And I am, I'm thankful for the mear fact that I’ve had the pleasure of meeting the greatest of Hylians.” He took a deep breath, I feel his gills move with the exhale just inches from my arms. Feel his breath as it ghosts along my arm hairs. It's almost as if he's building up courage. For what? I did not know.

“I dare say that I treasure you as more than just a friend.” Sidon whispered as soft as the wind in the air, with only the sound of the water nearby to hush the sound. It was so inaudible that I would have questioned if I even heard it all if it were not for the fact that the Prince moved his face into my hair. His lips pursed at the crown of my head as he inhaled smoothly, taking in my scent through his nostrils. 

Sidon’s exhale was a mixture of his breath leaving his gills, once more tracing the goosebumps that rose on my flesh, and the release of the chaste kiss he placed on top of my head. My whole body shuddered, the moan I tried to suppress turned into a whimper. The effect he had on me was intoxicating.

Could this night be any more perfect?


End file.
